


Filthy Affairs

by Sparklytrashytrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot of piss, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, cum-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklytrashytrash/pseuds/Sparklytrashytrash
Summary: Adrien and Marinette fuck. In a very filthy way. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	Filthy Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't believe me when I said they're filthy, let me warn you one more time. I'll need a lot of holly water after this but I regret nothing. It's also my first time writing smut. Go big or go home. Don't like don't read.

Adrien was laying on his bed, arms held behind his head and eyes closed. A soft smile was tugging at his lips as he listened to the muffled sounds in the bathroom.

The room was spacious and stylishly decorated. Fitting for the luxurious complex of apartments it belonged to. Simple, yet beautiful. Adrien very much liked his new home.

He didn't bother to open his eyes when Marinette entered the room, but he purred contentedly when she laid down and snuggled into his arms.

"Don't start that or we won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"Is that a promise?" He peeked at her with the soft smile completely gone. Instead, the mischievous smirk Marinette was so accustomed to graced his lips and the fingers scratching his bare chest promptly stopped moving.

He turned to the side, a hand sneaking unceremoniously to caress her side as he pecked her nose and cheek.

"Mmm," he hummed, "as a matter of fact, I'm not tired at all." His lips were already at her neck and her mind was getting comfortably foggy again.

"What a surprise," she whispered before her mouth was on his and his hands stopped pretending to be shy.

Squeezing her breast with renewed eagerness, Adrien turned his girlfriend on her back, topping her without an ounce of innocence in his movements.

Slowly, painfully slowly, he kissed his way to her chest, his still smirking lips leaving a trail of wet marks on her soft skin. She almost mewed when their soft texture was replaced with rough teeth that grasped on of her nipples. She couldn't even bring herself to smile at his antics as he played with her piercings. She'd gotten them especially for him and he made sure to rightfully appreciate them every time they had sex.

His teasing soon became too much for the hot embers burning in her core, and with a tug at his own nipple piercings, she effectively got his attention.

"I have more jewelry for you to play with," she managed.

"Oh, I know," he purred, trailing a hand down to her clit and the piercing gracing it. "But you talk too much, m'lady."

With practiced ease, he turned around and positioned himself over his girlfriend's waiting lips.

But he wasn't going to give it to her so easily.

He slid down making sure to avoid her mouth and instead sliding up and down on her face. Marinette got the message instantly. She went straight for his hole. Her tongue licked around it for a few moments before prodding at it the way she knew he liked, all the while her hands massaging his balls and cock. When she tugged playfully at his guiche piercing, Adrien finally lowered his lips to her, but nowhere near close enough to where she wanted him. Instead, he lavished her tights in kisses and gentle nibs until Marinette gave up on being gentle, completely engulfing his balls with one hand and squeezing, never once stopping her ministrations on his hole.

His hands found her ass and squeezed with gusto as his lips finally caressed her sweetest spots. Her juices left him thirsty for more and her actions, downright hungry, so, lifting himself up again, he repositioned himself over her lips, his member penetrating her mouth too gently for what he had in mind. He didn't stop when he felt her throat and she never gave any indication that he should. She knew how much he loved being deepthroated and he knew how much she loved giving it to him.

Adrien didn't hold back, but he refrained from giving her the attention she so craved too. He wanted his own satisfaction first.

"Suck it like a good girl and you'll get your reward." And propelling himself up, he started downright fucking her throat. He was balls deep in her mouth when he came. It proved a little to much for Marinette to swallow it all.

Hearing her spluttering the cum out, he turned around diving in straight for a very wet kiss. His tongue gathered the remaining cum from inside her mouth, going then to lick what got on her face. He didn't swallow after, though. He made sure to get a good taste of his cum and then leaned back over his girlfriend's lips and spit the mix right back into her eager mouth. Sticking their tongues down each other's throats, they exchanged the semen back and forth until Adrien decided it was enough and swallowed it. But it was Marinette who licked her lips, and if Adrien hadn't been hard again already, the sight of her licking her lips in a depraved show of lust and eagerness would've certainly filled him with anticipation and brought his cock back up to attention in a second.

"I was promised a reward," she rasped, her throat sore from his earlier ministrations.

He hummed thoughtful, "I was just thinking I'm a little thirsty…" The glint in his eyes told her exactly what kind of thirst he felt and she smirked.

"Mmm, and how would like to get your drink?" She asked, nails lightly scratching his cock.

"Straight from the source, of course," he grinned, already changing positions again. He grabbed her legs and spread them widely, positioning himself at her entrance and caressing her pussy with gentle motions, sometimes pushing and pulling little at her clit and piercing.

She soon started squirming, "Adrien… for the love of fuck…"

"I love seeing you so desperate," he chuckled. "I was in fact wondering if I should fill just one hole, or both."

His little dirty princess scoffed, "Don't make me regret I left the plug in the bathroom."

He didn't need anything more to plunge unceremoniously in her asshole.

She let out a satisfied whimper and he took it as a cue to add more to the table.

The first finger entered her other hole with practiced ease and was soon followed by a second. He loved how she was still tight enough for it to be quite difficult to push in a third.

He took them all out and brought them to her lips, pushing them in and making her taste herself.

Her moan when he put four fingers back inside her pussy instead of three made him increase the speed of his ministrations on both holes.

When she finally exploded with another lust filled moan and ecstasy written all over her face, he was right there, ready to catch her squirt. It was too short-lived for his liking.

Swallowing what he'd managed to catch, he looked at her with amused eyes, "Why are you holding back, princess?" he teased, fingering her even harder. And since she didn't have an answer for that, she didn't hold back anymore either, her warm piss hitting him a second time with renewed force. This time he didn't swallow, spitting it out over himself and over her sensitive mound instead. The last mouthful of piss he shared with her in a languid kiss. She'd swallowed it all by the time they were finished.

"Your turn," she smirked and Adrien didn't wait for her to elaborate to let himself go while still inside her ass. He stopped for a second to get himself out, only to start showering her in his own piss immediately after. She didn't wait for his cue to get up and engulf him with her mouth again before he could stop. Swallowing the next few gulps, she got off him, took a deep breath, and dove right back, straight to the base.

Adrien cupped the back of her head with a hand and pushed her against him, going even deeper. Roughly pulling at her hair, he made her let get off his cock for another breath, a string of saliva and precum connecting her lips to him. He took a look at her eyes glassy with desire and pushed her back, fucking her face with vigour, but never too much force, and pulling out just before he came. Splattering her face and chest in white, he leaned down to lick her breasts clean while she took care to scoop up and swallow everything on her face.

"Good idea we'd put the towels on the bed."

"Ever prepared, m'lady," he sighed, content to just sit for a second against her.

"We gotta get up now, though."

"Mm, if I see your butt swishing around, I'm fucking you again as soon as I can."

"Good, get up."


End file.
